winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Infoboxes
I am on my way finishing the infoboxes. So well, there are issues I would love to bring up: #For the Episode/Movie/Special Infobox: Majority chose remove "DuArt". But the last answers confused me. So please state that we move it into "Cinélume" -- many people make this because the entire season produced by Rainbow (like the 4 first seasons) -- or your suggestion here #For the Character Infobox: Selkie or "Gate Keeper"? We can keep the field as "Selkie", and the info we fill in can be "Keeper of ocean's Gate". E.g. of what I will fill if this is the infobox for Bloom (just the basic example, of course the row of the infobox will not have this appearance): Selkie Serena, Keeper of Domino's Ocean Gate. Just my personal idea, I would come with "Gate Keeper" in the info and "Selkie" for the row, because "Serena, Selkie of Domino's Ocean Gate" sounds incredibly lame but that is what still exists in the current infobox and I have no idea why. Especially when Serena is not the only selkie of Domino's Ocean Gate -.-"! #Still for the Character Infobox: Can someone please suggest the color palette/scheme for: +The Specialist and/or Paladin +The Pixie +The Selkie +The Animal/Pet/Fairy Pet +The Fairy Animal +The fairy +The other witch +The villain +The default infobox color (nearly purple blue is so out of date, to be honest) Please make sure that one color per group. I am just confused if the different villains should have different colors or not... And should we separate the palette for the Specialists and Paladins... The pixies, selkies and fairy animals that bonded with the Winx, or the pets the Winx own can share the same colors with them... I just wonder (again) if we let their boyfriend share these with the girls or not... but that sounds a little bit like we do not respect these ^^;... I am just asking for opinions, the decisions will be mine so NO majority or minority plays here. This is not a voting one over another, so using Oppose or Support templates are pointless, well, Neutral template is welcomed (because I am too lazy to count the vote with signatures). Still the same old rule: only contributors can vote! Gokigenyou. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 07:27, July 31, 2015 (UTC) 1. 2. 3. I have 0 clue as I not so sure what I think about it. Soaf (talk) 11:53, July 31, 2015 (UTC)Soaf :Thanks for your options. Actually you just need one template for all 3 parts, though ^^;... Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:38, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Oh! I did not know that. By the way, when does this infoboxes voting close? Soaf (talk) 18:25, July 31, 2015 (UTC)Soaf ::As much as the wiki's contributors participate in voting I suppose. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:25, August 2, 2015 (UTC) So sorry to add this but anyway: Remember this post a bit back that Una di Noi Winx posted on the http://www.unadinoi-winx.com/the-english-voice-cast-of-season-seven/? BelieveInMagic814 made a blog post about it (http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BelieveInMagic814/DuArt_Film_and_Video_Voice_Cast). Just because DuArts Film and Video dubs Pokemon doesn't mean it dubs Winx Club. As for now as The Oblivious Prattler confirmed that we are unsure who is dubbing it. Even though the English Dubbing Producer was listed as "Tim Werenko" on Wikipedia doesn't mean it is currently true. I think it should be removed from the pages that has key term of DuArt and/or DuArt Film and Video. Soaf (talk) 20:42, August 2, 2015 (UTC)Soaf 1) 2) 3)For the main characters, they do deserve to have their own color scheme. And in this case, I'd go for what XxDragonHeart is suggesting. And also because I don't have much to suggest on the color schemes since I'm not sure at all XD #For the animals, I'd give them a brown color. #For the fairies, I'd go for a sort of yellow color, I'm sure Stella will probably be associated with yellow or orange and if that's the case I'll be like a tan-yellowish color. You know when they cast generic spells, they always have that same sparkly color? #For the witches, I'd go for green because that's what I mostly see coming from their hands when they cast a spell. As for Icy - blue (that color she wears in her witch form), Darcy - purple, and Stormy - dark magenta. Same thing with the Ancestral witches, I'll go for what DragonHeart is saying, except their color should be more of an eerily, "dead" color, if that makes any sense XD #Villians - black. #Default, I'd go for white. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:02, August 2, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower 1. 2. 3. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 04:47, August 3, 2015 (UTC) 1. 2. 3.I am also going for what XxDragonHeart and WhiteJasmineFlower are saying about this. #The Fairy: HotPink Or DeepPink #The Witches: DarkMagenta #The Villians: LightGrey Or Silver #The Fairy Animals: Base On Their Colors #For The Infobox, I Will Go With Either Violet Or Gold. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx''Club]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 12:55, August 3, 2015 (UTC) --Thomasfan502 (talk) 20:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Thomasfan502